After You
by amy.skye
Summary: Iruka; a teacher, who love his job so much. Sometimes, he is more like a mother-hen to his precious boys. Then, there is Kakashi; a mysterious yet charming- also, a big pervert. (AN: KakaIru is love, KakaIru is life.)
1. The White Fang's Cafe

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

xxxxx

 _The White Fang's Cafe_

xxxxx

For years, _T_ _he White Fang's Cafe_ is most well-known for its delicious brewed coffee- and _Hatake Sakumo_ ; the owner and the legendary _barista_ , which is what the people of Konoha knew him as.

Why? Simply because he made good coffee, and he's really- really good at it. Plus, he is handsome, good manner, charmingly attractive with gorgeous white hair; and not everyone could pull it off unlike Sakumo himself. Female or even male; literally everyone is just so in love with him.

Nevertheless, what they didn't know; behind all that I-am-just-a-barista look is one of the most powerful, respectable _yakuza_ in the land of Konoha. The cafe itself was name after Sakumo's nickname, that his comrades gave him during his early days as the so called _yakuza._

He _was_ strong indeed, but not strong enough to fight diabetes. Those damn diabetes-

Anyway, The White Fang's Cafe is now belongs to his only son- _Hatake Kakashi._ Kakashi know nothing about coffee, because he was busy being a rebellious kid while his dad work his butt off for the cafe. But that doesn't mean Kakashi is going to give up.

His father entrusted him with the cafe, and he will do everything to-

"Shut up Obito!" Kakashi threw the plastic cup on his friend's forehead, "And get back to work."

Obito rubs his forehead, "I was just telling Yamato about the history of The White Fang's Cafe. So, where was I? Anyway."

xxxxx

 **Did you guys read the Chinese manhwa, "19 Days" by Old Xian? Well, you should. I am so freaking out right now because of TianShan! The fandom are going crazy at Tumblr. Lol.**

 ** _The White Fang's Cafe_? Wait, what. Lame. I know. Yeah, whatever. ****Anyway, this is KakaIru. My very own KakaIru. I'm so happy, I'm going to cry. Bye.**


	2. The Bodyguard

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

xxxxx

 _The_ _Bodyguard_

xxxxx

"Naruto! What the fuck dobe!" Sasuke hissed at the blonde haired, "You're supposed to look after the woman, not leave her!" Now, he is shouting-

Naruto just huffs and turn on his back, like a child he is. "Huh? Then, what? Let you become the hero? All the spotlight on Sasuke. Typical Sa-Su-Ke." He huffs again.

"You had one job Naruto!" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, so he jabs on the Naruto's chest. "One fucking job! And you can't even do it right!"

"Fuck you teme!"

"Boys." Yamato whacks on both of their head at the same time, causing both men to wince in pain- on the floor. "I think that's enough for today."

xxxxx

"How was it?" Kakashi asks Yamato, "Did they do the job well?"

Yamato lets out a long sighs, and that immediately cause Kakashi to laugh at his poor friend. "That bad?" He asks.

"They are reckless, they wouldn't stop arguing, they're both very childish, and they drive me nuts." Yamato sighs again, "Kakashi, maybe they should just look after the cafe instead."

Kakashi is still laughing, "Well, they're kids Yamato. Of course, they behave like that. Wait, how old are they again? 20, 21 or something." He's pretty sure he heard Obito said something about their age. "Anyway, the client love them. So, that's a good thing."

"The client is a _cougar_ Kakashi. So, of course she likes it when two men becomes her bodyguard."

"Look, Yamato." Kakashi pats on the man's back, "If they annoyed you so much, just give them to Gai."

"Can I do that?" Yamato wonder for a while, and he pretty much love that idea. "Oh, they are going to _love_ Gai."

xxxxx

Besides making coffee and food, the White Fang's Cafe do other stuff as well. Something behind the scene kind of work, sometimes it is very explicit and dangerous.

Hatake Kakashi is not a fan of the yakuza world, he just doesn't see it in him doing vulgar's activities. Although he does respects all those yakuza very much. So instead of continuing his father's path, Kakashi took it differently.

He started protecting people, and he enjoys it. So, that is why he started the so called _bodyguard_ business. It is not typical much, here at The White Fang's- they protected _anybody,_ literally anybody. As long as they paid them, they will do it-

"Why aren't you at the register?" Kakashi smack Obito's head. "Stop gossiping around and get back to work."

"Damn it Kakashi!" Obito rubs his head, "I was telling little Houki here about our _job._ He needs to know about it. Right Houki-chan?

Houki nods eagerly, "You guys are so cool." He said, "Can I be a bodyguard too?"

Kakashi sighs, "Come on Houki, you need to do your homework." He picks up the boy, "Don't listen to Obito anymore."

"But dad."

xxxxx

 **I love little Houki Taketori. He is so adorable and cute.** **Iruka will appear in the next chapter.**


	3. The First Impression

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

xxxxx

 ** _Th_** ** _e First Impression_**

xxxxx

Umino Iruka love his job, he works as a primary school teacher. Even though his students are loud, annoying and majority of them spoiled to the core- Iruka still love them. He just love kids so much.

Today, he was looking forward to join his students for a school trip at Suna. He and the other teachers had been planning this trip for weeks. Iruka was the most excited about it; he ended up baked a lot of cupcakes for his students.

However, luck was not on his side today-

"I'm already on the way to the hospital." Iruka said on the phone, "Tell the kids I'm very sorry, and please- do enjoy the cupcakes. Okay, bye now."

About an hour ago, Iruka received a text message from his friend Shizune who works at the hospital. She texted that Naruto- Iruka's adopted son was injured.

"Please be okay. Please. Oh God. I hope he is okay."

xxxxx

"You did good kid." Kakashi patted Naruto's head, "If it wasn't for you, the girl could be in much more danger. She's safe now, and all because of you."

Sasuke hate to admit it, but he kind of agree with Kakashi- just this time. "Dobe, you're not that useless at all huh."

"Shut up teme!"

"Wait! Wait!" Genma suddenly shouts from the door, making all three of them curious. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke tilts their head to the door-

"Excuse me! Don't touch me!" Iruka pushes Genma, "I am Naruto's dad! Move aside!"

xxxxx

"Iruka, I'm fine." Naruto sighs, "Its just a small cut. See." He pinches on his wounded arm, "Not hurt. God! Not hurt at all."

Iruka knew he was lying, "Then why are you gritting your teeth? You are far from being fine. What happened? Who did this to you? I'm going to murder- whoever did this to you. My God, do you know how worried I am when Shizune texted me saying that you and Sasuke were injured. Sasuke. Sasuke, where is that."

Sasuke was already half way through the door trying to escape- but froze when he heard Iruka said his name. _"Damn it."_

"Get back here!" Iruka pulls Sasuke's shirt, "Let me look at you. My God! Look at your face, there's bruise on you cheek!" He yells dramatically, "Does it hurt, tell me who did this to you? Tell me now. And I am going to haunt that bastard." He put his palms on Sasuke's bruised cheek.

"Iruka, relax." Sasuke hold on Iruka's wrist, "I am a man. This- happens all the time. Naruto and I were playing some game. With some guys, and we got too serious about it. It's nothing." There is no way that they are going to tell Iruka about their _secret job._

"What? That is it, both of you are grounded!"

"What!" Naruto and Sasuke shouts at the same time.

xxxxx

"Are we invisible here?" Genma asks Kakashi.

xxxxx

Hatake Kakashi has always been gay, and he likes men a lot. He knew about this preferences of his, since he was a teenager. So when this Iruka person suddenly barged into the room- looking oh-so-wonderfully-gorgeous; Kakashi's heart did a little thumping- faster than it normally beats.

"I don't even live with you!" Sasuke shouts at Iruka, "You can't ground me! You don't ground a grown man! Did you not hear me saying, I am a man Iruka _sensei_!" He huffs and almost stomps his foot a little.

"Don't you used that tone on me Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka put his hand on his hips, and glare at the so called raven haired _man_. "You're not a man, you still can't even do laundry on your own!"

 _"I'm in love."_ Kakashi just couldn't keep his eyes off of Iruka. _"Damn, look at those hipbones. Those beautiful, beautiful hipbones."_

While Iruka and Sasuke having a heated argument, Naruto on the other hand just kept his mouth shut- his arm is hurting and his head feels dizzy. He doesn't care if Iruka grounds him or not- he just wants to go home and sleep.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I am going to. Wait." Iruka finally realized that there are other people inside the room besides him and his two _boys._ "Who are you."

Kakashi smiles brightly when Iruka realized his existence, and Genma rolled his eyes, _"Oh for fuck's sake Kakashi. Here we go again."_

xxxxx

"Hatake Kakashi, the owner of the White Fang's Cafe. You probably heard about it." He introduces himself, rather cheerfully.

Iruka looks at Kakashi weirdly, "You guys made horrible pancakes. Good coffee, but not the pancakes."

Genma snickered from behind, "Well, I'm going to tell our chef Raidou bout that later."

xxxxx

 _"Ugh, why is he so good looking. I hate it."_ Iruka feels so small standing near Kakashi. _"Damn it, I'm wearing my holiday outfit."_ Iruka also realized that he is in his flowered pattern shirt (gift from Sasuke) and bright orange shorts (gift from Naruto). _"Why did I wore this again?"_

xxxxx

 _"He is so cute."_ Kakashi just wants to bent down and pats Iruka's brown haired so badly, _"I bet it is soft as it looks. Sweet mother of all hips- he got the best looking hips. Yup, I'm screwed."_ He tried to calm himself.

xxxxx

Genma is hungry, and he is tired, _"Why am I here again?"_

xxxxx

 **Have you ever shipped a couple so hard th** **at you wanna lock yourself in a room and cried so fucking hard? And that's how I feel when my OTP finally had a fucking reunion. OldXian got me bad with TianShan. Really bad. My dying gay heart just couldn't take it. It's too much.**

 **Anyway, that's also how I feel when I read a good story about KakaIru. I love them so much, I want to be their love child. Lol.**


	4. The Bell Is Ringing

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

xxxxx

 ** _The_** ** _Bell Is Ringing_**

xxxxx

The first time Uzumaki Naruto falls in love- when he was just 5 years old. Surprisingly, his first love was a _R_ _amen_ (it's a food), which his foster dad; Umino Iruka bought it for him.

And since that, Naruto becomes addicted to Ramen. Safe to say that he and Ramen are inseparable. Ramen is his life; he remembered his first fight with Iruka (all because of Ramen), when he was 16 years old-

 _"Its just Ramen. At least I'm not doing drugs! Or killing people! Leave me alone will ya!"_

Iruka was so pissed, he then enrolled Naruto to a vegetarian summer camp. Still, after one month suffering from too much healthy food- Ramen will always be number one in Naruto's heart. That until-

"Naruto, this is Hyuuga Hinata. You will be looking after her." Kakashi handed Naruto a picture of the said girl, "Obito will brief you about her details later."

"She's beautiful."

xxxxx

"And I can hear the bells, my head is spinning." Obito sings, "I can hear the bells, something's beginning." He continued, while twirling around his nephew. "Come on Sasuke, sing with me."

Sasuke ignore his uncle and just continue wiping the counter, he needs to wipe it clean and shiny- then there's the glass window-

"Excuse me."

Sasuke stops and lift up his head- the first thing he noticed was a bright pink colored hair

 _Cause I can hear the bells, just hear them chiming._ _I can hear the bells, my temperature's climbing._

"Can I have a pumpkin spice latte." The pink haired girl said, "Make it two please. Under the name for Sakura and Hinata."

 _I can hear the bells, my head is reeling._ _I can hear the bells, I can't stop the pealing._

"Shut up Obito!" Genma just had it, he threw one of the tissue box directly on Obito's head, "Who let this idiot watch _Hairspray_ again?"

xxxxx

"What a boring night." Kakashi leans his back on the chair and sighs, "Can we close early tonight? I have that new _Icha Icha Violent_ that needs to be read. The review was very excellent."

"No." Yamato strictly replied, "If we keep closing early, might as well stop the business Kakashi." He flicked the man's shoulder, and ignore the sudden grunts and sighs coming from some the staff of the White Fang's Cafe including its owner.

Kakashi just sighs again, this time a little louder and childish-like. Sometimes he regretted choosing Yamato as his-

"Urm, hello." _The bell is ringing-_

"Iruka!" Naruto jumps from his chair, "You made it."

xxxxx

 _Listen, I can hear the bells (We can hear the bells)._

"Oh my bells are definitely ringing right now." Kakashi said particularly to no one, "He is so cute. I want to touch that ass so badly."

 _I can hear the bells (We can hear the bells)._

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Genma threw the broom from his hand to the side and jumps on Obito, "Would you quit singing that!"

"What the fuck Genma!"

xxxxx

"Urm, Naruto." Iruka taps on his son's shoulder, "I think someone's fighting at the back. Shouldn't you go and check?"

 _"Damn it. Get off me Obito!"_

 _"Fuck you Genma, give back my phone!"_

 _"I should've just let him close early."_

 _"You should've listen to me before Yamato! Fuck, get off me Genma! Obito, that's my crotch dumbass!"_

 _"Kakashi, what the fuck! You bastard!"_

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Just ignore them. Here, taste this. Raidou thought me how to make pancake."

"Isn't he the one who."

xxxxx

"Damn it Obito." Kakashi rubs his private part, as he winced in pain. "I'm going to kill that asshole."

Iruka was about to head towards the toilet, but stops when he saw Kakashi heading towards him- _"Why is he touching himself?"_ He suddenly can't move.

And then, both men freeze when they finally made an eye contact- one is blushing furiously, while the other look a little too satisfied-

xxxxx

 **I was watching Hairspray, when I wrote this. So that's why- _I can hear the bells_** **. Tbh, when I saw my crush walking closely, I always sing this stupid song in my head. Lol.**

 **I know this chapter is boring, but I was in a hurry. This story supposed to be a little angst (because of Sasuke), drama (Naruto and Hinata being the modern day Romeo and Juliet), hurt (ObitoRin), badass (cherry girl Sakura) plus with all those canon ships from _Naruto_.**

 **It's going to be drama-ish.**

xxxxx

 _Next chapter: **The Coffee Incident**_


End file.
